The new beginning
by Miku2014
Summary: Que pasaría si todo volviese a comenzar que las tortugas nunca hubiesen salido ala superficie que nunca hubieran conocido abril y que ella tenga un destino oscuro del lado del mal que pasaría si tuvieran...Un nuevo comienzo.(Basado en TMNT2012) DxA LxK MxOc RxOc .pésimo summary denle una oportunidad pliss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Todo Borrado"

DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS NO ME PERTENESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y VIACOM.

En algún lugar de Manhattan, New York:

Rafael: MIKEY CUIDADO¡ Miguel Angel miro hacia atrás y pudo ver una especie de tentáculo que intentaba aplastarlo lo esquivo fácilmente saltando de lado y dio vueltas cayendo al suelo.

Mikey: Eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo sacudiéndose el polvo- Gracias raph.

!Eres un idiota casi te matan¡-Rafael le dio un golpe en la cabeza a mikey seguido de un abraso.

MIkey :Casi… pero no.-rafael iba a regañarlo pero fue interumpido por leo.

Leo:Pueden dejar de pelear luego tendrán tiempo de eso cuando terminemos con estos enormes y aterradores mutantes.-dijo leo quien forcejeaba con sus katanas contra los tentáculos que parecían los brasos del mutante.

Por otra parte donnie y abril se habian separado del grupo durante la pelea.

Donnie: abril ten cuidado aunque el mutante paresca lento es muy listo.

No te preocupes donnie ya que hacer-dijo abril mientras apretaba con fuerza su tessen y se ponía en posición de ataque.

De repente el mutante lanso un fuerte grito agudo de furia y se dirigio hacia ellos con la intencio de atacarlos.

Abril ten cuidado- grito donnie ya que una de las extremidades del mutante se dirijio hasta ella con mucha fuerza y rapidez, abril no pudo esquivarlo y el golpe iso de rodara hasta unos contenedores cerca de un galpon.

ABRIL NOOO- donnie rápidamente se corrió con su baston en manos y golpeo al mutante que quería darle otro golpe abril quien estaba inconciente en el suelo,el golpe hiso que el mutante permanesca aturdido unos momentos lo cual donnie aprovecho para socorrer a abril.

Donnie: abril te encuentras bien...-abril apretó los ojos y luegos los abrió lentamente con dificultad.

Abril: c-creo que si.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Que alivio…-donnie suspiro- Te dije que no debias venir por mas que sepas unas abilidades de kunoichi no estas lista todavía para esto pudiste haber muerto que haría yo si algo malo te pasa-.

En ese momento el mutante apareció tras ello para atacarlos, donnie sin pensarlo dos beses empujo abril para que no fuera herida.

Abril: ¡donnie!- abril miro hacia un lado y vio que el mutante ahora iba por ella, no tenia a manos su tessen y no supo mas que hacer que empesar a lansarle objetos,hasta que encontró un extintor y con toda su fuerza se lo arrojo el mutante lo agarro en el aire como cuando a un perro se le lansa un disco, lo mordio y el extinto se exploto en su boca asiendo que el mutante chillara y saliera hullendo del lado del leo,mikey y raph.

Abril: que rayos…-fue en busca de donnie quien quedo en el suelo cerca de un mural-donnie…donnie te encuentras bien.

Donnie: abril..que…que paso que isiste ¿te hiso daño?.

Abril: No no estoy bien la bestia esa es…vulnerable al frio.

CON LEO, MIKEY Y RAFAEL:

Leo intentaba cortar sus tentáculos pero era casi imposible estaban echos de una especie de goma trasparente y brillante.

Leo: ¿Que rayos es esta cosa?

Raph: No tengo la menos idea pero luego lo sabremos cuando termine con esta cosa-dijo asiendo girar sus sais.

Mikey: Creo que debería ponerle un nombre..-dijo mikey pensativo y frotándose la barbilla.

Raph: tengo una mejor idea por que no lo llamamos como vos eres igual de feo que el- dijo señalando al mutante con su sais.

Leo: Rafael puedes dejar de insultar.

MIkey: leo tiene rason.

Raph: Es verdad..-dijo raph asiendo que mikey se sorprendiera por su comentario.

Mikey: ¿Enserio?- Le sonrio.

Raph: si.. pobre moustro nadie merese que lo llamen mikey.

MIkey:Hey¡- exclamo mikey ofendido por el comentario de Rafael.

En eso llegan donnie cargando a abril en su espalda,la bajo delicadamente y se acerco a sus hermanos.

Donnie: chicos…creo que ya se como detener al mutante, creo que su ADN es básico a una planta del decierto que es sensible al frio- explico.

Raph: y eso quiere decir…?

Donnie: quiere decir que si lo rociamos con espuma de exingidores podremos detenerlo.

Leo: Bien intentemoslo…esperen…¿y mikey?

En eso se oye el grito de mikey que estaba siendo perseguido por los dos mutantes.

Leo,raph y donnie: MIKEY¡

Mikey: ayúdenme- mikey corria en surtidas dirección esquivando los tentáculos de las dos criaturas físicamente idénticas.

Donnie:Mikey corre asia el sur¡

MIkey: ¿!donde queda el sur¡?

Donnie: solo corre hacia el galpón.

Mikey: Por que no lo dises asi desde un principio-mikey corrió seguido de los dos mutantes.

Leo y Raph fueron detrás excepto donnie quien al darle cuenta que abril quería seguirlos la detuvo.

Donnie:Es muy peligroso quédate aquí.

Abril: pero yo…- es interumpida por donnie.

Donnie: por favor es muy peigroso…enserio.

Abril: esta bien, no ire.-dicho esto doonie le sonrio y se fue corriendo detrás de sus hermanos.

EN EL GALPON ABANDONADO.

MIkey llego corriendo y rápidamente se escondio entre unos contenedores. Los mutantes llegaron y empezaron adestruir el lugar en busca del banda naranja.

Desde una parte alta dentro del galpón leo y raph se preparaban para atacarlos, pero de repente los mutantes se detuvieron sequedaron inmóviles en su sitio.

Leo: ¿que esta pasando?

Raph: Que te hace creer que lo se.

De repente los mutantes empezaron a moverse, y a emitir un extraño sonido luego escupieron unas esferas cristalinas que se rompieron como huevos y salieron pequeños insectos que parecian de cristal.

¿Qué rayos?- donnie vio toda la escena desde una cornisa del galpón.

Pero un grito hiso que los tres hermanos se enfocaran su vista entre unas cajas amontonadas del galpón,era mikey.

MIKEY¡-gritaron en unisomio.

Mikey: quitenmela…quiétenmela- uno de los insectos que tenia forma de avispa como todos los demás daba vueltas alrededor de mikey hasta que lo pico en un lugas muy cerca del cuello, en ese intante mikey se desmallo. Dejando ver al insecto que volaba en el aire ahora su cuerpo arácnido cristalino poseia un color rojiso.

CONTINUARA…

Un saludo a todos. Bss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Todo Borrado:parte 2"

Mikey se desmallo en medio del gran salón que poseía el galpón, sus hermanos con todo el temor del mundo fueron a socorrerlo pero se percataron que los arácnidos cristalinos que habían dañado a Mikey iban por ellos.

-Pero que…-Raph sintió como uno de esos insectos se trepaba por su pierna derecha para llegar a su cuello y poder morderlo. Rápidamente giro su sai y lo apuñalo asiendo que este se quebrara.

Hey Leo estas cosas se rompen muy fácil..- Rafael tenía una sonrisa de poder en su rostro mientras destrozaba miles de insectos que querían llegar hasta su pequeño hermano

-No te fíes Raph las cosas engañan.

De pronto las dos tortugas se sorprendieron al notar que de cada fragmento de los insectos muertos o destrozados se creaban nuevos y con un cerras y abrir de ojos estaban rodeados de millones de ellos, sin contar los dos mutantes enormes y furiosos que se encontraban ahí.

Chicos creo que deberíamos irnos- Donnie pudo atender a Mikey quien lo llevaba a su espalda como una preciada carga.

-Ok este es el plan ustedes se irán mientras yo me ocupo de distraer a estas bestias.

-Estás loco Leo ni creas que te quedaras solo, es mucho para ti no pienses acerté el fuerte.

-No es por eso Raph mira Mikey está herido y Donnie no pude pelear con él en su espalda.

Raph lo miraba con duda y miedo no dudaba que su hermano estaría bien y que era un gran líder pero abecés creía que Leo no repartía bien el trabajo ya que él era siempre el que más daba.

Bien…- Dijo finalmente-…pero no creas que no volveré.

Así Donnie y Raph pudieron abrirse paso entre los miles de insectos que Raph destruía con gran facilidad, mientras leo distrajo a los mutantes hasta la parte más alta de edificio, parecía que todo iba en perfecta marcha lo que no se dieron cuenta es que abril había ignorado la advertencia de Donnie eh igual se dirigió al lugar.

Por suerte Donnie pudo divisar a Abril a lo lejos.

¿Abril?..-Se preguntó mentalmente-…que rayos ase aquí.

Abril al momento de meterse al galpón escucho los ruidos que provenían desde lo alto del edificio y decidió subir, llego hasta la planta alta donde se sorprendió cuando solo encontró a Leo solo y exhausto con los dos enormes mutantes y miles de insectos cristalinos que brillaban como luciérnagas debido a las luces del lugar.

-Abril:… ¿Leo?

Leo:¡¿Abril?¡ ¿oh no que rayos haces aquí?.

Abril lo quedo viendo pero no se percató de los insectos que iban a su dirección.

!Cuidado¡-Abril se giró por el grito de alerta de Leo y vio un cristalino insecto revoloteando detrás de ella no supo bien que hacer solo se le paso por la mente golpearlo cosa que hizo y el insecto salió volando con fuerza hasta la pared más cercana donde se estrelló y se partió en miles de pedazos.

Leo: No…no hagas eso.

Abril: ¿Por qué?

-Por eso…- Leo señalo como se multiplicaba el extraño ser desde los pedazos.

Abril no sabía bien que hacer como destruir algo que no puedes ser destruido solo le quedo ir alejándose evitando contacto con los insecto hasta que uno de ellos de tamaño notable mente superior intento picarla, ella se percató de esto y empezó a correr hasta que se tropezó con una de las baldosas sueltas del suelo y callo torciéndose el tobillo izquierdo, el insecto se abalanzo a picarla y abril lo detuvo con tu tessen como si fuera un bozal.

Pero en ese momento como regalo divino aparece Donnie para ayudar pero no sabía exactamente quien por un lado abril que luchaba con el insecto que quería succionar su sangre y del otro Leo quien cambiaba continuamente de oponente para no ser devorado por los dos mutantes.

Está bien donnie…ve- Decía abril que parecía tener todo bajo control, pero no era así en un descuido el insecto logro alcanzar su cuello y por la desesperación el arácnido logro alcanzar un vena principal de la joven chica y extraer una numerosa cantidad, Abril se zafo eh intento golpearlo sin importar que pero de repente se sintió mareada y antes de caer se sostuvo con su brazos y su rodilla en el piso, el insecto salió volando por una de las ventanas consiguiendo su libertad.

Leo y donnie luchaban contras los mutantes pero en segundos que Donnie diviso abril en el suelo salió en dirección de ella. Dejando a Leo solo en su descuido también lo picaron en su caso fue distinto el insecto envés de huir se convirtió en una esfera que se volvió totalmente indestructible, Leo ignoro eso y siguió peleando.

¿Abril te encuentras bien?.- Donnie la levanto suavemente.

S-Si…eso fue extraño ¿Para qué quiere el kraang mi sangre? No es que solo quería mi mente.

En ese momento el edificio comenzó a temblar la estructura ya estaba vieja no podía sostener más peso y mucho menos de dos mutantes gigantescos.

Debemos irnos- Leo señalo la salida que llevaba escaleras abajo.

Pero de pronto el pilar superior se derrumbó levantando una gran manta de polvo densa por el lugar todo despareció los miles de insectos, los enormes mutantes, las dos tortugas y Abril quedaron debajo de los escombros, cuando se asentó la tierra Leo se encontraba entres unos escombros grandes en una esquina, Donnie surgió de una pila que parecía arena pero no se encontraba Abril, Donnie temió lo peor y empezaron a buscar a la joven chica entre los miles de escombros.

Abril abrió costosamente los ojos se encontraba en una planta inferior estaba atrapada por una gran estructura y apenas podía moverse empezó a forcejear para poder ser libre pero no lo lograba e iso silencio para pensar cómo salir, pero de pronto uno de los mutantes que sobrevivió salió de una pila de ladrillos rugiendo furioso, Abril se quedó estática, hasta que el mutante la diviso y empezó a arrastrarse hacia ella, como no tenía suficientes fuerzas al mutante no se le dificulto tomarla por el cuello con uno de sus tentáculos menores la saco con facilidad de la pila de escombros.

Abril sentía que se ahogaba, se le nublaba la vista y una especie de sentimientos empezaron a retumbar en su mente, que sería de los chicos y de su maestro, de Donnie, de Irma y Casey, de su padre no quería irse sin despedirse o al menos de tratar de encontrar una cura, no, no estaba lista para morir.

De pronto el mutante alzo uno de sus tentáculos que salía una garra larga, Abril enseguida entendió su acción, iba matarla.

Con una especie de temor mesclado de valor y llena de odio y rencor hacia el kraang, con toda las fuerza de seguir luchando grito un profundo y fuerte "!NO¡". Todo el edifico se sacudió, el mutante salió volando debido al golpe de energía mental que emitió Abril.

Desde las afueras de edifico Rafael miro entrañado la escena con MIkey en sus brazos.

Los chicos no supieron dónde ir y se sostuvieron de las columnas cuando se percataron que el suelo que llevaba a la planta baja se desplomo y las cosas se hundían por ahí como un hoyo negro. CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAA…xD QUIERO AGREDER MUCHISIIMOOO A LAS PERSONAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS O LA SIGUEN :3 GRACIAS DE VERDAD¡ Y A LUISA FERCHA POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEWS DE TODOSS GRACIAS¡ SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y NO SE MUCHO DE ESCRITURA ( SE RE NOTA :'( XD ) PERO INTENTARE MEJORARLA…

ESO ES TODO :D BESS Y SALUDOS…

PD: APRILTELLO MANDAA¡ XD

BYE.


End file.
